Amadonna (Wonder Woman TV Series)
| Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Amazons | Relatives = Unnamed parents, Simon Penrose (foster father) | Universe = Wonder Woman (TV Series) | BaseOfOperations = Paradise Island; formerly Ilandia | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Ilandian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | PlaceOfBirth = Ilandia | Creators = Anne Collins | First = Wonder Woman (TV Series) Episode: The Girl from Ilandia | Last = | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Born in the other-dimensional land of Ilandia, the young Amadonna was selected to become a member of their society's law enforcement. Her people gave her a necklace and bracelets that would grant her special abilities. However, just as she had begun to learn how to use them, she was taken by Bleaker and brought to his dimension, the Earth dimension. Amadonna managed to escape Bleeker's submarine but nearly drowned before being found in the ocean by Simon Penrose. Penrose took to a hospital and contacted Diana Prince for help. Bleaker's men nearly abducted Amadonna from the hospital, but she was rescued by Wonder Woman (who realized that the girl was from Ilandia). A little later, Amadonna used her powers to escape from the hospital herself. She ended up in trouble with a young thief, but defended herself using her powers and he fled. However, Amadonna was brought in by the police, before being released into the care of Simon Penrose. Amadonna would not tell Penrose anything about herself (including her name) or where she was from, so Penrose named her Tina. Wonder Woman later approached her and tried her best to teach Amadonna to use her powers. Amadonna still wanted to return home and thought letting Bleaker take her would mean she'd be able to make him take her back home (something Wonder Woman, who didn't know where the entrance to Ilandia was, couldn't do). Bleekeer did capture Amadonna again, but Amandonna did not have enough experience with her powers to force Bleeker to do anything, and had to be rescued by Wonder Woman while Bleeker escaped. Amadonna was sad to miss what she saw as her one chance to return home, but Wonder Woman comforted her and Amadonna returned to the care of Simon Penrose. Eventually, Amadonna began spending time on Paradise Island. She trained with the Amazons and was nicknamed "Donna" by Drusilla. | Powers = * : By focusing, Amadonna's bracelets and necklace, make her nearly as strong as Wonder Woman and able to leap up high. However, according to Wonder Woman, Amadonna's strength will increase in time. * : Amadonna is able to keep up with Wonder Woman. * * : By focusing and putting her arms together, Amadonna is able to create a protective force field around herself, protecting her from any harm. | Abilities = | Weaknesses = * : In order to maintain her force field, she needs to concentrate. Loss of concentration would cause the force field to fail and she'd be able to get hurt. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Amadonna was portrayed by Julie Anne Haddock. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = | DC = None | Wikipedia = None }} Category:1978 Character Debuts Category:Honorary Amazons Category:Bronze-Age Characters Category:Wonder Woman Supporting Cast